Charlotte Family
|occupation = |leader = |extra1title = Matriarch |extra1 = Charlotte Linlin |status = Extant }} The Charlotte Family is the family of Charlotte Linlin of the Yonko, also known as Big Mom. Due to their actions, they are the main antagonist group of the Whole Cake Island Arc. Members The family consists of Charlotte Linlin and her 84 children (39 daughters and 45 sons), as well as at least one deceased child. Big Mom has taken 43 husbands, and some of her children have children of their own. The family is the foundation of the Big Mom Pirates, and Linlin herself continues to marry off her children to powerful allies in order to bolster her crew's strength. Relationships Husbands and Fathers Charlotte Linlin does not care about any of her husbands aside from getting children and considers them as outsiders since they are not related by blood. Some of her children hold this view about their fathers as well. She even discarded one of her husbands once he gave her two daughters. Children Although they appear to be a caring family, Linlin shows little concern for her children, as she forces them to marry others without taking their personal choices into consideration. When her anomalous eating disorder acts up, she has been shown unknowingly committing filicide. She even ridiculed Charlotte Pudding for her appearance Furthermore, after Lola ran away from a political marriage, Linlin was furious and swore to make her pay and was content with having her die without a shred of care , and treated her twin sister cruelly simply for their resemblance. The children, in return, are terribly frightened by her, and Opera was shown to fear for his life at the consequences for displeasing her. Chiffon was gravely beaten to the point that she no longer considers herself as a part of the family, nor acknowledged her mother, Big Mom, as a parent and refers to her as a "monster". So far, both Charlotte Chiffon and Charlotte Praline are willing to let Linlin die in Bege's assassination. According to Pudding, Big Mom is willing to show leniency towards her children, as she will not harm her offspring for any recalcitrant behavior. After Pudding's true nature has been revealed, this can be considered another lie she told to the Sanji Retrieval Team. Siblings The siblings are often seen cooperating with one another in order to complete missions they were assign to by Big Mom herself, or as a self-assembling army for revenge for a fallen brother. While some family members are also part for their mother pirate crew, it was shown that even those who aren't also help them from time to time, from marring in order to increase to crew strength, to straighten out look outs for invaders. Despite those assistances, some family members were shown to be hateful, deceitful, suspicious, and threatening toward each other. In-Laws Both known in-laws were shown to respect their wives, and share their crews' plans with them, even when they are against their spouse's mother. Their wives, in return, consider themselves once married no longer obligated to their mother and supported their husbands plans. When the brothers in-law Katakuri and Bege talked before the tea party, they were shown to respect each other power and position in the Big Mom Pirates, with the former saving two members of the Fire Tank Pirates, and willing to take the blame for the incident in front of the party hall. History Past Some time in the past, and for unknown reason, the world's Giants began to hate Big Mom, which made her resent them and making them the only species not welcome in Totto Land. Despite that, when Loki, the Prince of Elbaf, has fallen for the family 23rd daughter Lola, Linlin saw it as an opportunity to both put the feud to an end, and straighten her power enough to take down other Yonko. Unknown to Big Mom however, Lola left the family to look for a husband she could marry on her own. Big Mom tried to pass Lola's twin sister Chiffon as Lola, but Loki was not fooled and the feud between Big Mom and the giants deepened, causing the Yonko to seek their power in a different way. Because of this, Linlin labeled Lola a black sheep of the family and would have sent assassins after her if she could find her whereabouts. and even assaulted Chiffon for their resemblance. The other children, on the other hand, apparently gave up on their dreams of finding a spouse of their own choice. Thriller Bark Arc While traveling from the New World into Paradise, Lola and her Rolling Pirates became prisoners on Gekko Moriah's massive ship, Thriller Bark, with their shadows placed inside zombies. Nami befriended Lola's zombie alias while Lola assisted Luffy and the Straw Hats into helping bring down the Shichibukai member. Prior to departure, the Rolling Pirates captain gave Nami the Vivre Card of her mother in case they come across any trouble in the New World. Zou Arc Some time between the Curly Hat Pirates' departure from Dressrosa and the arrival of the Big Mom Pirates on Zou, Big Mom and the patriarch of the Vinsmoke Family agreed to a political alliance. The alliance was to be sealed by a marriage between a member of each family: Sanji, the third son of the Vinsmoke Family, and Pudding, the 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family. Capone Bege, one of Big Mom's in-laws, has presented Sanji the invitation to the wedding and informed him about the consequences if he he'll refuse to make an appearance. Whole Cake Island Arc The Sun Pirates prepared to flee Big Mom should Jinbe's request to leave her crew not go well, and Charlotte Praline got angry because she thought her husband Aladine was trying to leave her, but Aladine calmed her down and she agreed to go with him anywhere. Praline then told an inquisitive Jinbe that no one who tried to leave her mother has survived. Three days before the wedding, Pudding encountered Luffy's Sanji Retrieval Team on Cacao Island and spoke with them. She agreed to help them rescue Sanji, as he had told her earlier that although he really wanted to marry her, he could not because he has to return to his friends. Meanwhile, as Big Mom rampaged through Sweet City on Whole Cake Island due her craving for a certain sweet, her sixteenth son, Moscato, attempted to calm her down. With no rationality due to her cravings, Linlin uses her power to remove Moscato's lifespan, killing him, which shocked Moscato's siblings Mont-d'Or, Galette, and Opera The Charlotte matriarch only calmed down once Jinbe gave her what she desired. As Mont-d'Or and some others carried Moscato's body away, Big Mom seemingly agreed to let Jinbe leave her, but said that he would have to lose something in return as she pulled out a roulette wheel with pictures of body parts on it. The next day, Brook read a newspaper article stated that Jinbe took back his words of leaving Big Mom's crew, before Pedro called him after witnessing Pudding in a dress shop in Sweet City. Elsewhere on Whole Cake Island, Capone Bege held Pekoms at gunpoint as his wife, Chiffon, held their son, Capone Pez. Bege shot Pekoms off a cliff into shark infested water. Meanwhile, Big Mom recommissioned Caesar Clown to work on a serum that would turn her family into giants. She gave him two weeks to complete it, or else Charlotte Perospero would turn him into candy and kill him. When Luffy's Sanji Retrieval Team (except Brook and Pedro) ventured into the Seducing Woods after arriving at Whole Cake Island, Charlotte Brûlée and her minions confronted them to hinder their rescue operation. During a scuffle, Brûlée captured Carrot and Chopper, separating the team. After regrouping, Luffy and Nami interrogated Pound, one of Big Mom's ex-husbands. As Pound was giving away information, Charlotte Cracker appeared and confronted the group. Cracker attempted to execute Pound, but Luffy stopped him, initiating a battle with him. Meanwhile, Brûlée and her minions tried to capture Nami, but the homies stopped when Nami took out the Vivre Card Lola gave to her. Brûlée attempted to capture Nami herself, but Pound rescued the latter. Nami then defeated Brûlée with Thunderbolt Tempo. After an initial struggle, Luffy managed to land a critical hit on Cracker using Kong Gun. As Luffy supposedly shattered Cracker, the real Cracker appeared from what was revealed to be a Biscuit Soldier. The two continued battling for eleven hours, with Luffy eating Cracker's biscuit creations. Meanwhile, Brûlée chased Chopper and Carrot inside the Mirro-World. Finally, as Cracker rushed in for the kill, Luffy absorbed him into his body with a form known as Tankman, sending Cracker flying out of the Seducing Woods. The defeated Cracker flew into Sweet City and crashed into the Whole Cake Chateau, shocking Mont-d'Or, Galette, and Opera. The three siblings then marched out along with many other Big Mom Pirates to attack Luffy and Nami, engaging them in battle outside Sweet City. Meanwhile, Big Mom went to meet the Vinsmoke Family for lunch, quelling an argument between Anana and Dolce and Dragée along the way. She and Pudding then met the Vinsmokes, and Pudding spoke to Sanji in private, revealing that she had met his crewmates. However, Sanji had given up on escaping the marriage and decided to marry her. Outside Sweet City, the army led by the Charlotte Family overwhelmed Luffy and Nami. As they captured the two Straw Hats, they took away the vivre card Nami was carrying. The army then returned to Sweet City with the two Straw Hats in tow. In the Room of Treasure, Charlotte Smoothie guarded the three Poneglyphs in Big Mom's possession alongside Tamago. During a conversation with Sanji, Big Mom agreed to allow his friends to leave Whole Cake Island as long as Sanji complied with the wedding. Mont-d'Or, Opera, Galette, and Perospero then took Luffy and Nami to the Prisoner Library and imprisoned the two inside a book. Big Mom then had a Den Den Mushi discussion with the two of them, warning them not to interfere during the wedding. Upon hearing Nami transmitting to her Lola's words, she entered a great rage, claiming that Lola's failed political wedding would have allowed her to gain sufficient power to triumph of all others Yonko, and that by that time, she would have been Pirate King. Opera then stayed in the Prisoner Library in order to watch over them. Afterwards, Big Mom refused to get angry at the Straw Hats, but upon learning Brook had managed to get in the Room of Treasure, she got terribly worried for her Tamatebako and decided to go there herself. She then broke into the Room of Treasure, destroying the door in the process, and confronted Brook herself. Inside the Mirro-World, Brûlée, having eventually captured both Chopper and Carrot, planned to cook and boil the latter in some stew. However, the Carrot she had captured was actually a frog created by her own powers, and the real Carrot, hiding in the attic, leaped out if it to kick the pot of soup at Brûlée and defeat her. Chopper then freed himself by turning from Heavy Point to Brain Point, and the two defeated all of Brûlée's houseguests. They then took Brûlée prisoner as they traveled through the Mirro-World looking for a mean to access Whole Cake Chateau, carried by Diesel. Meanwhile, Pudding came to visit Luffy and Nami in the Prisoner Library. She revealed to them that she did not intend to marry Sanji, as she planned on shooting him dead during the wedding ceremony. She then left and attacked Vinsmoke Reiju, taking her to her room. Pudding then revealed to Reiju that her mother's plan since the beginning was to lure all the Germa Kingdom in Whole Cake Island in order to kill the entire Vinsmoke Family and to get her hands on their technology. To fulfill that goal, Pudding, one of Big Mom's favorites thanks to her acting skills, was only pretending to be in love with Sanji all along. Pudding then showed Reiju the gun that she planned to use to kill the Vinsmoke Family. It was loaded with candy-jacketed bullets that are able to pierce through iron. After cruelly mocking Sanji, she then erased Reiju's memories of their little discussion and in place added the memory of a soldier getting hit by a stray bullet, thanks to her Devil Fruit ability. She then ordered her Homies to take her to the nearest infirmary. Meanwhile, Big Mom summoned Zeus and Prometheus as she battled Brook in the Room of Treasure, questioning the latter about his determination to steal a copy of the poneglyph and gleefully pointing out the possibility that everyone he cherished might end up dying because of confronting her. In the Mirro-World, after being tortured by Carrot in order to make her reveal the access of the Chateau, she angrily answered them to ask the mirrors. In the Prisoner Library, as Charlotte Opera prepared to torture Nami so as to make her reveal Lola's whereabouts, Jinbe arrived and take him out with a single punch. The three of them then escaped as Opera was laying on the ground, defeated. As Monkey D. Luffy started ravaging the First Floor of the Chateau, and upon hearing of Jinbe's rebellion, Charlotte Smoothie, trying not to provoke her mother's wrath, ordered to seal off all corridors leading to the Fourth Floor, where the latter was currently battling Brook, and to kill Luffy and Jinbe once for all. Big Mom ultimately defeated Brook. While she was amazed by his unique status as a living skeleton, she held him as if he were a pet. After the soldiers confirmed that he did not steal anything, Big Mom was soon met by Pudding who she inquired about her third eye but the latter shrugged this off before noticing Brook. Adopting her sweet nature, Pudding asked to speak with her mother, who took Brook with her. The two went to speak in the Queen's Chamber, where they discussed and went over the full details of the wedding where the assassination plot of the Vinsmoke Family will take place and Big Mom's goal of claiming Germa 66 for herself. At the same time, some members of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates had a meeting where they discussed the recent events of the intruders. Charlotte Mont-d'Or questioned Opera about the rumors of Jinbe's rebellion and Luffy and Nami's escape. Not wanting to receive punishment, Opera claimed that he burned Luffy and Nami to death while interrogating them about Lola's whereabouts. Mont-d'Or adjourned the meeting and told everyone to prepare for the wedding but secretly had guards to keep patrolling the castle due to finding Opera suspicious. Meanwhile, Jinbe and Nami were being pursued by the guards until they were pulled into the Mirro-World by Chopper. Brûlée took note of Jinbe's betrayal and confirmed his suspicion of the punishment roulette wheel being rigged to ensure death. During the night, the Sanji Retrieval Team and Jinbe (minus Luffy) tried to retrieve Brook from a sleeping Big Mom and her special homies and switch him for a look-a-like skeleton. Brûlée tried to wake her mother, but the team gagged her and continued with their rescue mission. After a few failed attempts, they finally retrieved Brook, who revealed that he did managed to copy the poneglyphs, much to Brûlée's shock. As none of the mirrors had information on Luffy and Sanji's whereabouts, Jinbe decided to tell the present teammates about Bege's secret plan for the wedding ceremony, which he heard from Pekoms after the Sun Pirates rescued the lion mink. Following Jinbe's reveal, they contacted the reunited Luffy and Sanji through a broken mirror shard and exchanged information and came to a decision to meet with Bege and discuss a future alliance. After arriving to the Fire Tank Pirates' hideout during the morning of the wedding, Chiffon told Nami and Carrot about Lola's past and about her reasoning for going along her husband's plan to assassinate Big Mom, whom she no longer considers a mother. Shortly before the actual meeting, Chiffon confirmed to a tied-up Brûlée that Bege and Pez are the only family she would ever need, ignoring her half-sister's anger. After a brief quarrel, the teams agreed to work together according to Bege's plan. Meanwhile on the east bay of the island, Praline and the Sun Pirates kept Pekoms from uncovering Bege in order to give Jinbe more time to complete their plans. On the day of the wedding, Perospero escorted the guests to the wedding venue. Katakuri shot down a guest who planned to attack Big Mom. When the tea party began, Big Mom made her appearance and welcomed the guests. At the ceremony, several of the children were in attendance such as the eldest daughter, the third son and the fourth son. When a picture of Carmel was placed on a table, Big Mom acted jovial at the picture of the unknown woman but that soon turned to anger when a guest inquired about its meaning. Big Mom used her Haoshoku Haki to knock the said guest unconscious as others calmed her with gifts. Big Mom later announced her intentions of opening the Tamatebako during the festivities. In the bride and groom room, Pudding was shown talking to Sanji while continuing her act. However, she was internally irritated with his eccentric behavior and wanted to kill him on the spot. Pudding and Sanji later appeared in the wedding venue as the guests cheered for their imminent union. Trivia *The family has a food theme with most blood related members having food related names. **"Charlotte" is a popular french cake. References Site Navigation it:Famiglia Charlotte ca:Família Charlotte ru:Семья Шарлотты fr:Famille Charlotte Category:Families Category:Charlotte Family Category:Antagonist Groups